Byakuya Kuchiki/Image Gallery
Byakuya Anime Images Profile Images Ep40ByakuyaKuchiki.png|Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of the 6th Division. Ep16ByakuyaKuchiki.png|Byakuya in the Human World. Ep52ByakuyaKuchiki.png|Byakuya in the Soul Society. Ep198ByakuyaKuchiki.png|Byakuya in Hueco Mundo. Ep256ByakuyaKuchiki.png|Byakuya Kuchiki. Ep362ByakuyaProfile.png|Byakuya, seventeen months after the defeat of Sōsuke Aizen. Ep366ByakuyaKuchiki.png|Byakuya in Soul Society. Ep208YoungByakuya.png|Byakuya one hundred and ten years before meeting Ichigo Kurosaki. Agent of the Shinigami arc Ep15ByakuyaRenjiAppear.png|Byakuya and Renji arrive in Karakura Town looking for Rukia. Ep16ByakuyaAppears.png|Byakuya appears behind Rukia. Ep16RenjiSlashesRukia.png|Renji slashes Rukia's face. Ep16ByakuyaWatches.png|Byakuya watches Renji attack Rukia. Ep16ByakuyaReports.png|Byakuya reveals Ichigo's abilities in defeating a Menos. Ep16RenjiLaughs.png|Renji laughs at Ichigo's actions. Ep17ByakuyaCutBlade.png|Byakuya holds Ichigo's blade. Ep17ByakuyaAttacks.png|Byakuya attacks Ichigo with Senka. Ep17Senka.png|Byakuya uses Senka on Ichigo. Ep17IchigoGrabsRobe.png|Ichigo grabs Byakuya's robe. Ep17RukiaKicksHand.png|Rukia kicks Ichigo's hand from Byakuya's leg. Ep17ByakuyaRenjiRukiaLeaving.png|The three Shinigami leave. Ep19ByakuyaDeliversNews.png|Byakuya delivers the news of Rukia's condemnation. Ep20ByakuyaWalks.png|Byakuya walks along a corridor. Ep20ByakuyaKenpachiRiled.png|Byakuya and Kenpachi Zaraki rile each other up. Soul Society arc Ep32KuchikisApproachRukia.png|Byakuya approaches Rukia about adopting her. Ep32ByakuyaAsNoble.png|Byakuya the day he adopted Rukia into his family. Ep24ShinigamiCaptains.png|Byakuya assembles with the other captains. Ep25RenjiShocked.png|Byakuya stands with a shocked Renji as the cannonball hurtles toward the Seireitei. Ep34ByakuyaSurprisesIzuruAndMomo.png|Byakuya with Momo and Kira. Ep41ByakuyaCutsGanju.png|Byakuya defeating Ganju. Ep41UkitakeStopsByakuya.png|Byakuya being stopped by Ukitake. Ep41YoruichiStopsByakuya.png|Byakuya's Shikai release being stopped by Yoruichi. Ep42Utsusemi.png|Yoruichi uses Utsusemi on Byakuya. Ep42YoruichiOutflanksByakuya.png|Yoruichi balancing herself on Byakuya's arm while carrying Ichigo. Ep52SenkaOnRenji.png|Byakuya attempts to use Senka on Renji. Ep52RenjiFightsByakuya.png|Renji blocks Byakuys attempt to use Senka. Ep52Senka.png|Renji recalls how Byakuya defeated Ichigo with Senka. Ep52ByakuyaRenjisBankai.png|Byakuya fights against Renji's Bankai. Ep52SenbonzakuraKageyoshi.png|Byakuya's Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Ep52ByakuyaDefeatsRenji.png|Byakuya defeating Renji with his Bankai. Ep53ByakuyaTurnsAway.png|Byakuya looks away. Ep54ByakuyaLooksOn.png|Byakuya looks on. Ep54ByakuyaAttacksIchigo.png|Byakuya vs. Ichigo. Ep55ByakuyaAsksWhy.png|Byakuya asks why Ichigo wants to save Rukia. Ep57Clashing.png|Byakuya and Ichigo explosively battle. Ep57ByakuyaReleasesShikai.png|Byakuya releases his Shikai. Ep57GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō to counter Byakuya's Shikai. Ep57IchigoDrawsFirstBlood.png|Ichigo manages to injure Byakuya's left hand. Ep58ByakuyaBlocks.png|Byakuya effortlessly blocks the Getsuga Tenshō. Ep58ByakuyaSlamsIchigo.png|Byakuya smashes Ichigo into the ground with Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Ep58BladeToTheNeck.png|Byakuya surprised by Ichigo. Ep58IchigoDenouncesPride.png|Ichigo asks Byakuya if his pride allows him to let Rukia die. Ep58IchigoEvades.png|Ichigo evades Byakuya's onslaught. Ep58IchigoStabs.png|Byakuya uses his bare hand to avoid Ichigo's blow. Ep58ByakuyaSpeedsUp.png|Byakuya uses his hands to direct his Bankai to catch Ichigo. Ep59ByakuyaUsesSenkei.png|Byakuya uses Senkei. Ep59ByakuyaCatchesSenkeiBlade.png|Byakuya summons a blade to his hand. Ep59FierceClashes.png|The two continue their fierce battle. EP59ByakuyaAttacks.png|Byakuya attacks Ichigo. Ep59ByakuyaStabsFoot.png|Byakuya stabs Ichigo's foot. Ep59ByakuyaUsesByakurai.png|Byakuya shoots through Ichigo's shoulder using Byakurai. Ep59IchigoCatchesBlade.png|Ichigo grabs Byakuya's blade. Ep59ByakuyaSeesBlackGetsuga.png|Byakuya realizes that Ichigo's Getsuga is now black. Ep59HollowIchigoSurprisesByakuya.png|Byakuya being surprised by Ichigo's Inner Hollow. Ep59ByakuyaUsesShūkeiHakuteiken.png|Byakuya uses Shūkei: Hakuteiken. Ep59IchigoByakuyaClash.png|Byakuya clashes with Ichigo for the last time. Ep59ByakuyaInjured.png|Byakuya is wounded by Ichigo's attack. Ep59ByakuyaExplainsHisPosition.png|Byakuya explains why he did not save Rukia. Ep59ByakuyaLeaves.png|Byakuya leaves the battleground. Ep62ByakuyaTakesHit.png|Byakuya saving Rukia from Gin's Shikai attack. Ep62ByakuyaExplainsPast.png|Byakuya reveal Rukia's past and his vow to Hisana. Ep63IchigoInterrupts.png|Byakuya recovering from his injuries while talking to Ichigo and Renji. Arrancar arc Ep112CaptainsMeeting.png|Byakuya attends a captains meeting. Ep142ByakuyaKenpachiArrive.png|Byakuya and Kenpachi are sent to retrieve Hitsugaya's task force. Hueco Mundo arc Ep208YoruichiTakesByakuyaTie.png|Byakuya being teased by Yoruichi Shihōin. Ep208YoruichiTauntsByakuya.png|Yoruichi taunts Byakuya into a game of tag. Ep192CalligraphyClub.png|Byakuya and the other members of the Calligraphy Club. Byakuya vs. Gemelos Sonido.png|Byakuya fighting against Zommari's Gemelos Sonído technique. Ep196Byakurai.png|Byakuya uses Byakurai on Zommari Rureaux. E196 Byakuya vs Zommari.png|Byakuya fights Zommari. Ep136UtsusemiHaori.png|Byakuya's stabbed haori after using Utsusemi. Ep197HanatarōHidesBehindByakuya.png|A frightened Hanatarō stands behind Byakuya as Zommari looks on. Ep197ByakuyaSlashesLeg.png|Byakuya slashes the tendons in his leg. Ep198Gōkei1.png|'Gōkei' creates a large sphere of swirling blades that destroy part of the tower. Ep198Gōkei2.png|The resulting blast of destruction when Byakuya utilizes Gōkei in battle. Ep198ByakuyaVsZommari.png|Byakuya threatens Zommari. Ep198Dankū.png|Byakuya uses Dankū. 198Byakuya slashes.png|Byakuya kills Zommari. Fake Karakura Town arc Byakuya Rukia Sand Sculptures.png|Byakuya & Rukia make sand sculptures. Ep286KenpachiByakuyaArrive.png|Byakuya & Kenpachi arrive to help Ichigo. Ep289ByakuyaActivatesBankai.png|Byakuya activates his Bankai. Ep289KenpachiByakuyaVsYammy.png|Byakuya and Kenpachi interrupted by Yammy. Ep298Sōkatsui.png|Byakuya uses Sōkatsui as special effects in Renji's movie. Ep298Byakurai.png|Byakuya uses Byakurai as special effects in a movie. Ep310KenpachiByakuyaReturn.png|Byakuya and Kenpachi return from Hueco Mundo. Ep310CaptainsLectured.png|Yamamoto berates Shunsui, Byakuya and Kenpachi for losing their captain's haori. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Ep361ShinigamiArrive.png|The Shinigami arrive. Ep362ByakuyaChastizesHitsugaya.png|Byakuya interrupts Hitsugaya. Ep363ByakuyaTsukishimaBeforeFight.png|Tsukishima approaches Byakuya. Ep364FaceOff.png|Tsukishima and Byakuya stare down one another. Ep364ByakuyaAvoidsTrap.png|Byakuya evades the trap set by Tsukishima. Ep364TsukishimaCutsByakuya.png|Tsukishima cuts Byakuya. Ep364SenbonzakuraSafeZone.png|Senbonzakura's Safe Zone. Ep364TsukishimaTauntsByakuya.png|Tsukishima taunts Byakuya. Ep364TsukishimaCatchesByakuya.png|Tsukishima stops Byakuya's attack. Ep364TsukishimaBreaksZanpakuto.png|Byakuya's blade is broken by Tsukishima's attack. Ep364ByakuyaBlocksAttack.png|Byakuya lets his blades into his Hurtless Area in order to block Tsukishima's attack. Ep364TsukishimaDodgesSenbonzakuraKageyoshi.png|Tsukishima dodges Byakuya's attacks. Ep364ByakuyaArmMutilated.png|Byakuya's arm is mutilated by his own blades. Ep364ByakuyaDefeatsTsukishima.png|Byakuya defeats Tsukishima. Ep364ByakuyaUsesBankai.png|Byakuya uses Bankai against Tsukishima. Ep363SenbonClash.png|Senbonzakura blocks Tsukishima's attack. Ep366ShinigamiWatch.png|The Shinigami look on. Ep366ShinigamiReturn.png|Byakuya leaves with the other Shinigami. Bount arc (anime only) Ep87ByakuyaReadsLetter.png|Byakuya reads the letter from Yamamoto. Episode88ByakuyaYamamoto.png|Yamamoto briefs Byakuya about the Bount and researching them. Episode94ByakuyaConfrontsKariya.png|Byakuya confronts Jin Kariya. Ep95Byakurai.png|Byakuya uses Byakurai against Kariya. Episode95ByakuyaAttacks.png|Byakuya attacks Kariya. Episode95KariyaSenbonzakura.png|'Senbonzakura' is used against Kariya. Ep95ByakuyaSurrounded.png|Byakuya vs. Kariya. Episode95TechniquesIntensify.png|Fight intensifies. Episode95ThreeWay.png|Ichigo gets involved. Ep96ByakuyaIchigoVsKariya.png|Byakuya attacks Kariya with Ichigo in the way. Episode96DalksIntervenes.png|Dalk interrupts the battle. Byakuya Catches Rukia.png|Byakuya saves Rukia from the Bount Yoshi. Ep94IchigoArguesWithByakuya.png|Orihime stops Ichigo from beginning an argument with Byakuya. Byakuya And Yoruichi.png|Byakuya watches the final fight between Ichigo and Kariya with Yoruichi. Episode108StoppingMesser.png|'Senbonzakura Kageyoshi' stops Messer. Episode109AngryByakuya.png|Byakuya angrily admonishes Ichigo and Renji. The New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc (anime only) Ep173ShinigamiWomen'sAssociation.png|Byakuya discovers the Women's association in their club room at the Kuchiki estate. ByakuyaRenjiTalk.png|Byakuya gives Renji sole responsibility for the search of Ichigo and Rukia. Ep186SixthDivisionBarracks.png|Byakuya gives orders to his division. Ep186TeaCeremonyClub.png|Byakuya and the other members of the Tea Ceremony Club. HitsugayaByakuyaArrive.png|Hitsugaya and Byakuya arrive on the scene as Amagai goes to stab Yamamoto. ByakuyaStopsIchigo.png|Byakuya stops Ichigo from going to Amagai's side. Kasumioji Cleanup.png|Yoruichi, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Ukitake and Shunsui take care of the aftermath of the Kasumiōji Conspiracy. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 230Byakuya appears.png|Byakuya appears behind Renji. 230Byakuya releases.png|Byakuya releases Senbonzakura. 230Byakuya activates.png|Byakuya activates his Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. 230Blade petal slashes.png|A blade petal slashes Byakuya's hand. 230Byakuya reforms.png|Byakuya reforms his blade. 230Byakuya states.png|Byakuya states this will be all for today. 230Renji calls.png|Renji calls out to Byakuya. 231Shinigami learn.png|The Shinigami learn of Yamamoto being sealed away. 231Byakuya knocks.png|Byakuya knocks Senbonzakura away. 231Byakuya expresses.png|Byakuya expresses surprise. 231Byakuya is engulfed.png|Byakuya is engulfed by blade petals. Ep252ByakuyaVsSenbonzakura.png|Byakuya clashes with Senbonzakura. 252Byakuya states.png|Byakuya states it is as he feared. 237Byakuya enters.png|Byakuya enters the local archives after knocking out the Shinigami guards. 237Byakuya stands.png|Byakuya stands on top of a tower. 240Byakuya knocks out.png|Byakuya knocks out the Shinigami guards. 241Byakuya approaches.png|Byakuya approaches the cage which Tobiume and Haineko are imprisoned in. 240Byakuya fires.png|Byakuya fires Hadō #33. Sōkatsui. 240Byakuya says.png|Byakuya says his desire is to uphold his self-respect. 240Byakuya tells.png|Byakuya tells Ichigo to be prepared to die if he cannot live with not interfering with Muramasa. 241Byakuya arrives.png|Byakuya arrives in the cave. 241Byakuya arrives at the cave.png|Byakuya arrives in the cave of the Zanpakutō spirits. The Zanpakuto surround Byakuya.png|The Zanpakutō surround Byakuya. 241Sode no Shirayuki blocks.png|Sode no Shirayuki blocks Byakuya's attack. Ep241ByakuyaVsSodenoShirayuki.png|Byakuya clashes with Sode no Shirayuki. Ep241SomeNoMaiTsukishiro2.png|Byakuya dodges multiple Some no mai, Tsukishiro from Sode no Shirayuki. Ep241SomeNoMaiTsukishiro3.png|An icy circle forms on the wall behind Byakuya. Ep241Byakurai.png|Byakuya uses Byakurai to counter Sode no Shirayuki's attack. Byakuya defeats Sode no Shirayuki.png|Byakuya cuts through Sode no Shirayuki. 241Rukia finds.png|Rukia finds Byakuya standing in a ruined hallway. 241Byakuya pins.png|Byakuya pins Renji's blade under his own. 241Renji attacks.png|Renji attacks Byakuya. Renji clashes with Byakuya.png|Renji clashes with Byakuya. 241Renji appears.png|Renji appears behind Byakuya. 241Byakuya blocks.png|Byakuya blocks Renji's attack. 241Renji clashes.png|Renji clashes with Byakuya. 241Byakuya fires.png|Byakuya fires Hadō #4. Byakurai. The other Zanpakuto appear.png|The Zanpakutō spirits appear in front of Byakuya. 241Keigun appear.png|Several Keigun appear around Byakuya, Rukia, Renji, and the Zanpakutō spirits with Shunpo. 244Kenpachi and Byakuya clash.png|Kenpachi clashes with Byakuya, creating a shockwave. Ep244KenpachiVsByakuya.png|Byakuya vs. Kenpachi. Ep244KenpachiBlocksAttack.png|Kenpachi blocks Byakuya's attack. 244Byakuya attacks.png|Byakuya attacks Kenpachi, who blocks with his arm. Kenpachi grabs Byakuya's sword.png|Kenpachi grabs Byakuya's sword. 244Byakuya stands.png|Byakuya stands with a wound across his left shoulder. 245Byakuya returns.png|Byakuya returns to Muramasa. Byakuya comes across the Captain-Commander.png|Muramasa brings Byakuya to the Captain-Commander. 246Muramasa states.png|Muramasa states he is sure Byakuya is very familiar with Yamamoto. 246Flames stream.png|Some of Yamamoto's flames stream past Byakuya's face. 246Muramasa leaves.png|Muramasa leaves with Byakuya and Senbonzakura after asking the Zanpakutō spirits to wait a bit longer. 248Muramasa says.png|Muramasa says he will save his energy. Ep251ByakuyaInterceptsKoga.png|Byakuya blocks Kōga Kuchiki's attack. 251Ginrei explains.png|Ginrei explains kenseikan to Byakuya. 252Koga pushes.png|Kōga pushes Byakuya's blade up. 252Byakuya tells.png|Byakuya tells Kōga his name. Ginrei Tells Byakuya To Kill Koga.png|Ginrei tells Byakuya to kill Koga. 252Byakuya states he will kill Koga for this.png|Byakuya states he will kill Kōga for disgracing the Kuchiki Clan. Byakuya & Koga Kuchiki Battle.png|Byakuya and Kōga clash in midair. Ep252Byakurai.png|Byakuya uses Byakurai in his fight with Kōga Kuchiki. 252Byakuya swings.png|Byakuya swings his blade toward Kōga. 252Koga blocks.png|Kōga blocks Byakuya's attack. 252Koga pulls.png|Kōga pulls Byakuya forward. Ep252ByakuyaVsKoga.png|Byakuya vs. Kōga. 252Byakuya fires.png|Byakuya fires Hadō #33. Sōkatsui. Byakuya Blocks Kido.png|Byakuya blocks Kidō. 252Byakuya destroys.png|Byakuya destroys the chunk of ice he is encased in with blade petals. 252Blade petals condense.png|The blade petals condense into Byakuya's sword. Ep252KōgaSpiritualThreads1.png|Dozens of tentacles constrict Byakuya. Ep252KōgaIllusions1.png|Byakuya cuts an Illusion of Kōga in half. Ep252KōgaIllusions2.png|Kōga appears in front of Byakuya after he slices one of his Illusions. Ep252KōgaIllusions3.png|Kōga continues to use his Illusions to confuse Byakuya. 252Byakuya's Shoulder is cut.png|Byakuya's shoulder is cut. Ep252KōgaIllusions4.png|Kōga is able to use his Illusions to slash Byakuya. 252Koga appears.png|Kōga appears next to Byakuya. 252Byakuya reveals.png|Byakuya reveals he challenged Kōga with his mind wide open in order to kill him. 252Byakuya's hand begins.png|Byakuya's hand begins to glow. 252Byakuya uses.png|Byakuya uses Bakudō #81. Dankū. 252Byakuya is trapped.png|Byakuya is encased in ice and pinned with two spears. 252Koga stabs.png|Kōga stabs at Byakuya. 252Senbonzakura releases.png|Senbonzakura releases himself in order to save Byakuya. 252Byakuya activates.png|Byakuya activates his Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Byakuya And Koga In Senkei.png|Byakuya uses Senkei. 252Byakuya glows.png|Byakuya glows with white Reiatsu. 252Byakuya and Koga clash.png|Byakuya and Kōga clash. Ep252KōgaSpiritualThreads2.png|Byakuya is caught in Spiritual Threads Ep252SenkeiDestroysSpiritualThreads.png|Senbonzakura cuts Kōga's Spiritual Threads with Senkei blades in order to free Byakuya. 252Byakuya explains.png|Byakuya explains what power Kōga needs. Byakuya Kuchiki Shūkei Hakuteiken (ep252).png|Byakuya uses Shūkei: Hakuteiken. 252Byakuya and Koga hurtle.png|Byakuya and Kōga hurtle toward each other. 253Byakuya tells.png|Byakuya tells Rukia to not mind treating his injuries. 254Byakuya slashes.png|Byakuya slashes a Gillian across the neck. 254Renji reunites.png|Renji reunites with Byakuya. 254Byakuya asks.png|Byakuya asks Senbonzakura who he thinks Byakuya is. 255Byakuya thanks.png|Byakuya thanks Ichigo for his assistance. Senkei.png|Byakuya's Bankai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's Senkei technique. Ep252Dankū.png|Byakuya using the Dankū spell. Beast Swords arc (anime only) 256Members look.png|The 6th Division members look tense and uneasy around Byakuya. 256Byakuya walks.png|Byakuya walks forward from behind a tree and a bush. DecipheringBeastSwords.png|Byakuya and Rukia take their Zanpakutō to Kurotsuchi. 256Renji informs.png|Renji informs Byakuya that they must assign the next Seireitei guard duties. 263Byakuya points.png|A young Byakuya points a wooden sword at Shunsui. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Ep317ByakuyasTeamReturns.png|Byakuya and the others return from the Senkaimon. Ep317ByakuyaPresentsEvidence.png|Byakuya presents his findings. Byakuya presents Dangai item.png|Byakuya presents the Dangai item to Yamamoto. Ep320MayuriBeginsDiscussion.png|Mayuri begins the discussion. Ep324UraharaHelpsCaptains.png|Urahara assists the captains in returning to Seireitei. Ep324SenkaimonOpens.png|The captains leave. Ep324ByakuyaKenpachiHitsugayaArrive.png|Byakuya, Hitsugaya and Zaraki in Soul Society. Byakuya Encounters Reigai Hitsugaya.png|Byakuya encounters Reigai Hitsugaya. Ep325ByakuyaVsReigaiHitsugaya.png|Byakuya vs Reigai Hitsugaya. Byakuya Caught In The Ice.png|Byakuya caught in the Reigai's attack. Byakuya And Hitsugaya In Gokei.png|Byakuya uses Gokei to defeat the Reigai. Byakuya Finds His Reigai.png|Byakuya finds his Reigai. Byakuya faces off against his Reigai.png|An injured Byakuya faces his Reigai. The captains split up.png|The captains sense Reiatsu. Inaba manipulates time around the Shinigami.png|Inaba manipulates time in the Dangai. Byakuya and the Reigai attack.png|Senbonzakura and Hyōrinmaru attack. Byakuya and Reigai-Hitsugaya clash.png|Byakuya and the Reigai clash. Reigai-Hitsugaya approaches Byakuya.png|Reigai-Hitsugaya appears. Byakuya & Reigai Byakuya Prepare to Battle.png|Byakuya Kuchiki & Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki prepare to battle by drawing their blades. Ep327ByakuyaVsReigaiByakuya.png|Byakuya Kuchiki & Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki crossing blades with each other. Ep327 - Byakuya & Reigai Byakuya face each other.png|Byakuya Kuchiki & Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki face each other as they battle. Byakuya & Reigai-Byakuya After Exchanging Attacks With Bankai.png|Captain Kuchiki and Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki finish up their battle after exchanging one last attack with Bankai. Byakuya & Reigai-Byakuya Releasing Shikai.png|Byakuya Kuchiki & Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki both releasing Shikai. Ep329Gotei13VsInabaReigai.png|Byakuya and other members of the Gotei 13 face off against Inaba and the Reigai. Ep340WhyFight.png|Byakuya questions the Reigai. Ep340ByakuyaExplains.png|Byakuya explains Reigai's tactics. Ep338OriginalsPrepare.png|The original Gotei 13 prepare to attack. Ep338ByakuyaStruggles.png|Byakuya on the defensive. Ep338KenpachiBackByakuya.png|Kenpachi and Byakuya taunt each other about needing help. Ep340UkitakeSuiFengBlock.png|Ukitake and Suì-Fēng protect Yoruichi and Byakuya. Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 13 Cover.png|Byakuya on the cover of DVD volume 13. Bleach Vol. 24 Cover.png|Byakuya on the cover of DVD volume 24. Bleach Vol. 47 Cover.png|Byakuya on the cover of DVD volume 47. Bleach Vol. 61 Cover.png|Byakuya on the cover of DVD volume 61. Bleach Vol. 80 Cover.png|Byakuya and Tōshirō Hitsugaya on the cover of DVD volume 80. Bleach Viz Season 5 Box Set Cover.png|Byakuya and Ichigo on the cover of the Season 5 box set. Bleach Complete Series 4.png|Byakuya and Renji on the cover of the fourth complete series boxset. Other Covers ByakuyaZarakiCalender2010.png|Byakuya with Kenpachi on the 2010 Calendar. Bleach Memories of Nobody OST.png|Byakuya, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Hitsugaya, Senna, and Ganryū on the cover of the Bleach: Memories of Nobody OST. Bleach The DiamondDust Rebellion OST.png|Byakuya, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Kusaka, and several other captains on the cover of the Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion OST. Bleach Beat Collection S4V1.png|Byakuya and Rukia on the cover of the first volume of the fourth Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach Breathless Collection V6.png|Byakuya, Senbonzakura, and Muramasa on the cover of the sixth Bleach Breathless Collection volume. Bleach B Station S1V4.png|Byakuya and Ichigo on the cover of the fourth volume of the first Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S3V5.png|Byakuya, Sado, and Izuru on the cover of the fifth volume of the third Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S5V2.png|Byakuya, Muramasa, and Hyōrinmaru on the cover of the second volume of the fifth Bleach B Station session. Byakuya Manga Images Profile Images 51Byakuya profile.png|Byakuya Kuchiki. 52Byakuya profile.png|Byakuya. 65Byakuya profile.png|Byakuya. Agent of the Shinigami arc 52Byakuya confronts.png|Byakuya confronts Rukia Kuchiki. 52Rukia dodges.png|Byakuya stands by as Renji Abarai attacks Rukia. 55Senka.png|Byakuya uses Senka on Ichigo. 56Senka.png|Ichigo falls after Byakuya uses Senka on him. 65Byakuya leaves.png|Byakuya leaves the Sixth Division prison ward after informing Rukia of her sentence. Soul Society arc 81Captains meeting.png|Byakuya and the other captains assemble to question Gin Ichimaru. 116Cover.png|Byakuya, several other captains, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 116. 118Utsusemi.png|Yoruichi uses Utsusemi on Byakuya. 138Cover.png|Byakuya Kuchiki on the cover of Chapter 138. 140Cover.png|Byakuya and several other Shinigami on the cover of Chapter 140. 140Senka1.png|Byakuya attempts to use Senka on Renji. 140Senka2.png|Renji blocks Byakuya's attempt to use Senka on him. 141Cover.png|Byakuya and Renji on the cover of Chapter 141. 142Cover.png|Byakuya on the cover of Chapter 142. 142Sokatsui.png|Byakuya uses Sōkatsui against Renji. 160Getsuga Tensho.png|Byakuya has his Shikai dispersed by Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō. 161Cover.png|Byakuya on the cover of Chapter 161. 164Cover.png|Byakuya and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 164. 165Cover.png|Byakuya and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 165. 166Cover.png|Byakuya on the cover of Chapter 166. 167Cover.png|Byakuya and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 167. 165Byakurai.png|Byakuya uses Byakurai on Ichigo. 166Shukei Hakuteiken.png|Byakuya uses Shūkei: Hakuteiken. 177Cover.png|Byakuya, Rukia, and Aizen on the cover of Chapter 177. 179Cover.png|Byakuya and Hisana on the cover of Chapter 179. 182Cover.png|Byakuya and several others on the cover of Chapter 182. Arrancar arc 193Cover.png|Byakuya, Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, Kenpachi, and Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter 193. Hueco Mundo arc 299Cover.png|Byakuya, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Unohana, and the enemy Arrancar on the cover of Chapter 299. 299Gemelos Sonido.png|Zommari tries to overwhelm Byakuya with his Sonído. 299Utsusemi.png|Byakuya uses Utsusemi. 301Amor2.png|Byakuya sees his hand moving against his will. 301Sho.png|Byakuya prepares to use Hadō #1. Shō. 301Sho2.png|Byakuya uses Hadō #1. Shō. 301Gōkei.png|Byakuya utilizes Gōkei against Zommari Rureaux. 302Cover.png|Byakuya on the cover of Chapter 302. 302Danku.png|Byakuya uses Dankū against Zommari. -103Cover.png|Byakuya, Suì-Fēng, Mayuri, Gin, and Hisagi on the cover of Chapter -103. Fake Karakura Town arc 380Cover.png|Byakuya and Kenpachi on the cover of Chapter 380. 381Cover.png|Byakuya, Mayuri, and Nemu on the cover of Chapter 381. 379Byakuya and Kenpachi arrive.png|Byakuya and Kenpachi argue over who gets to fight Yammy. 382Byakuya activates.png|Byakuya activates his Bankai. 382Byakuya and Kenpachi prepare.png|Byakuya and Kenpachi prepare to face off against Yammy. 423Cover.png|Byakuya, Shunsui, Kenpachi, Yamamoto, and Aizen on the cover of Chapter 423. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc 460Shinigami appear.png|Byakuya and the other Shinigami appear. 461Ichigo reunites.png|Ichigo reunites with his Shinigami friends. 464Byakuya blocks.png|Byakuya blocks with Senbonzakura without looking. 468Byakuya and Tsukishima stand.png|Byakuya and Shūkurō Tsukishima face off. 468Byakuya dodges.png|Byakuya leaps away from Tsukishima's trap. 469Cover.png|Byakuya, Tsukishima, and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 469. 469Tsukishima slashes.png|Byakuya is cut by Tsukishima's Book of the End. 472 Byakuya Defeats Tsukishima.png|Byakuya defeats Tsukishima. 476Ikkaku and captains return.png|The Shinigami prepare to return to Soul Society. 479Ichigo is greeted.png|Ichigo greeted by the captains upon his return to Soul Society. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 486Byakuya speaks.png|Byakuya explains Chōjirō's past. 501Byakuya is slashed.png|Byakuya is slashed by Äs. 501Byakuya experiences.png|Byakuya is told he has lost his fear. 501As impales.png|Äs Nödt grievously injures Byakuya. 501Byakuya vs. As.png|Byakuya attacking Äs. 501As attacks.png|As shreds Byakuya with his own Bankai. 502Defeated Byakuya.png|Byakuya injured. 512Byakuya tells.png|Byakuya on the verge of death. 512Byakuya cries.png|Byakuya sheds tears at his failure. 513Byakuya stands.png|Byakuya stands after Ichigo leaves. 517Senjumaru holds.png|Byakuya is collected by Senjumaru Shutara for transport to the Royal Palace. 517Byakuya floats.png|Byakuya floats in one of Senjumaru's spheres. 545Byakuya recovers.png|Byakuya wakes up from his coma and recovers from his injuries. 568Byakuya arrives.png|Byakuya arrives at the site of Rukia's battle. 569Byakuya shreds.png|Byakuya destroys Äs's eyes with his Shikai. 585Shinigami arrive.png|Byakuya and the others arrive to take on the Sternritter. 594Byakuya stands.png|Byakuya stands after defeating Candice Catnipp, NaNaNa Najahkoop, and Robert Accutrone. 594Byakuya attacks.png|Byakuya attacks Hisagi, whom he suspects is either being controlled by someone or is an impostor. 595Byakuya incapacitates.png|Byakuya incapacitates a brainwashed Hisagi. 595Byakuya dodges.png|Byakuya dodges PePe Waccabrada's The Love. 595Senbonzakura attacks.png|'Senbonzakura' attacks Byakuya. 595Hisagi attacks.png|Hisagi attacks Byakuya with both Senbonzakura and Kazeshini. 604Byakuya observes.png|Byakuya observes Auswählen. 612Urahara's laboratory.png|Byakuya stands in Urahara's laboratory. 614Cover.png|Byakuya on the cover of Chapter 614. 627Doorway is completed.png|Byakuya witnesses the doorway to the Royal Realm being completed. 629Shinigami move out.png|Byakuya moves toward the center of the palace alongside the other Shinigami. 655Byakuya slams.png|Byakuya slams Senbonzakura into Gerard. 671Cover.png|On the cover of Chapter 671. 671Ikka Senjinka.png|Byakuya attacks Gerard with Ikkasen Jinka. 672Hitsugaya collapses.png|Byakuya aids Hitsugaya. 674Byakuya blocks.png|Byakuya blocks Gerard's attack. Databooks, Covers, and Polls Bleach cover 07.png|Byakuya on the cover of Volume 7. Bleach Volume 57.png|Byakuya on the cover of Volume 57. DataByakuyaKuchiki.png|Byakuya's Battle Data Chart. BOBIsane and Nemu are arrested.png|Byakuya has Nemu and Isane arrested. ACBTBCover.png|Byakuya, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Kenpachi on the cover of All Colour But The Black. ACBTBAkamaru Jump Summer 2003 Cover.png|Byakuya, Kenpachi, Gin, Mayuri, and Ichigo on the cover of the Akamaru Jump Summer 2003 cover. ACBTBSecond Popularity Poll.png|Byakuya and the other top 10 winners of the second popularity poll. 209Third Popularity Poll 6-10.png|Byakuya and the other bottom 5 winners of the third popularity poll. 307Fourth Popularity Poll 6-10.png|Byakuya and the other bottom 5 winners of the fourth popularity poll. 348Fifth Popularity Poll.png|Byakuya and the other top 5 winners of the fifth popularity poll. 392Sixth Popularity Poll 1-4.png|Byakuya, Ichigo, Renji, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra as the winners of the top 4 best bouts in the sixth popularity poll. Bleach Resurrected Souls 6.png|Byakuya and Ichigo on the cover of the first Bleach: Resurrected Souls volume. SJ2003-04-28 cover.png|Byakuya, Ichigo, Renji, Shunsui, and Suì-Fēng on the cover of the April 28th 2003 issue of Shonen Jump. SJ2008-02-11 cover.png|Byakuya, Ichigo, Kenpachi, and Mayuri on the cover of the February 11th 2008 issue of Shonen Jump. SJ2011-06-27 cover.png|Byakuya, Ichigo, Renji, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Aizen, and Tsukishima on the cover of the June 27th 2011 issue of Shonen Jump. SJ2012-09-17 cover.png|Byakuya, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Hitsugaya, and Kon on the cover of the September 17th 2012 issue of Shonen Jump. Byakuya Movie Images Memories of Nobody MONHologramRepresentation.png|Byakuya and the other captains look at a hologram of the Valley of Screams. MONIchigoReturns.png|Ichigo Kurosaki returns with Senna. The DiamondDust Rebellion DDRCaptainsMeeting.png|Byakuya attends a captains meeting. DDRByakuyaAdmitsUnease.png|Byakuya tells Jūshirō Ukitake something is bothering him. DDRSui-FengKomamuraByakuyaApproach.png|The Gotei 13 captains confront Hitsugaya. Fade to Black FTBCaptainsMeeting.png|Shunsui and the other captains meet. FTBByakuyaStandsShrine.png|Byakuya stands in front of a shrine. FTBShinigamiConfrontIchigo.png|Byakuya speaks with Ichigo. FTBHisanaCoughingFit.png|Byakuya tends to Hisana Kuchiki. FTBByakuyaReadsBook.png|Byakuya reads a book. FTBByakuyaLeapsThroughTunnel.png|Byakuya leaps through the tunnel formed by Senbonzakura. FTBByakuyaPreparesKillRukia.png|Byakuya draws his Zanpakutō in preparation for killing Dark Rukia. FTBIchigoStopsByakuya.png|Ichigo approaches Byakuya. FTBByakuyaActivatesBankai.png|Byakuya activates his Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. The Hell Verse THVCaptainsMeeting.png|Byakuya meets with Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, and Ukitake. THVShinigamiReportsToCaptains.png|An unseated Shinigami informs the captains that Ichigo has returned from Hell. THVByakuyaAdvisesIchigo.png|Byakuya tells Ichigo to think about his friends' intentions. THVYuzuChainGlows.png|Byakuya stops as Yuzu Kurosaki's Chain of Fate starts glowing. Bleach (2018) LAByakuyaOrdersRenji.png|Byakuya orders Renji Abarai to bring back Rukia Kuchiki. LAByakuyaRenjiDiscuss.png|Byakuya and Renji discuss a new course of action. LAByakuyaAppears.png|Byakuya appears before Rukia and Renji. LAByakuyaInstructsRukia.png|Byakuya instructs Rukia to take back her powers. LAByakuyaRenjiLeave.png|Byakuya and Renji leave after giving Rukia an ultimatum. LARukiaExplainsPlan.png|Rukia explains her plan to Byakuya and Renji. LAIchigoInterruptsBargaining.png|Ichigo Kurosaki interrupts the bargaining process. LAByakuyaRenjiPlan.png|Byakuya and Renji discuss their plan. LAByakuyaExplainsWeakness.png|Byakuya explains why Rukia's attachment makes her weak. LAByakuyaRenjiConfront.png|Byakuya and Renji confront Ichigo and Rukia. LAByakuyaOrdersKill.png|Byakuya orders Renji to kill Ichigo and Rukia. LAByakuyaHoldsZanpakuto.png|Byakuya holds Ichigo's Zanpakutō in place. LAByakuyaSlashesIchigo.png|Byakuya slashes through Ichigo's side. LAByakuyaStopsSwing.png|Byakuya stops Ichigo's swing with the tip of his sword. LAByakuyaDefeatsIchigo.png|Byakuya deals a critical blow to Ichigo. LAByakuyaPreparesKill.png|Byakuya prepares to kill Ichigo. LARukiaBegsRedemption.png|Rukia begs Byakuya to let her redeem herself. LARukiaRegainsPowers.png|Byakuya watches as Rukia regains her powers. Byakuya Video Game Images Soul Resurrección SRByakuya confronts.png|Byakuya confronts Yammy. SRYammy is defeated.png|Byakuya defeats Yammy. Brave Souls BBSIkka Senjinka.png|Promotional art of Byakuya's Ikka Senjinka technique. Byakuya Video Clips Senbonzakura.gif|Senbonzakura's Shikai release. Gōkei.gif|Byakuya's Bankai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's Gokei technique. ByakuyaDefeatsTsukishima.gif|Byakuya defeats Tsukishima. Senkei252.gif|'Senkei'. SenbonzakuraKageyoshi.gif|'Senbonzakura Kageyoshi'. ShūkeiHakuteiken59.gif|Byakuya uses Shūkei: Hakuteiken. ShūkeiHakuteiken.gif|Byakuya uses Shūkei: Hakuteiken. Rikujōkōrō52.gif|Byakuya uses Rikujōkōrō on Renji. Rikujōkōrō.gif|Byakuya prevents Rukia from cutting her own neck using Rikujōkōrō. Dankū.gif|Byakuya uses Dankū. Dankū252.gif|Byakuya uses Dankū against Kōga. Category:Images